pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May's Beautifly
May |gender = FemaleAG028: Seeing is Believing!, the red spots on Beautifly's wings are small |ability = Swarm (not activated) |debut = All in a Day's Wurmple |episodecaught = All in a Day's Wurmple |caughtwhere = Petalburg Woods |location = With May |episodesuntilevolved = 10 episodes as a Wurmple 4''' episodes as a Silcoon |evolvesin = A Corphish Out of Water Seeing is Believing }} This '''Beautifly is a / -type Pokémon that May caught as a Wurmple. It is the first Pokémon May ever caught in the wild, and her second Pokémon acquired overall. Biography Advanced Generation series May first met a Beautifly belonging to Janet, a Pokémon Coordinator who inspired May to participate in Pokémon Contests. Wanting to have a Beautifly of her own, she uses her Torchic to battle against a wild Wurmple and catches her first Pokémon. Jessie also catches a Wurmple at the time. In A Corphish Out of Water, May's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon while battling against Jessie's Wurmple which also evolved, however, it evolved into a Cascoon instead. Soon after, May's Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly while battling Jessie's Cascoon. Later, Jessie's Cascoon evolves into a Dustox. Since then, May has used Beautifly in multiple contests as well as a PokéRinger competition, where she lost to Jessie's Dustox while being used by James. She was used in the Hoenn Grand Festival, in the Appeal Round, scoring pretty highly with just a single Silver Wind. After losing in the Grand Festival to Drew, she heads home, leaving her Beautifly and Skitty there, and heads to Kanto. After losing in the Grand Festival to Solidad and became depressed about her loss, she temporarily recalls Beautifly to her party in the The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, where she used her in a battle against Drew. After being paired with May's Combusken, they battled against Drew's Roselia and Butterfree. Despite both her Pokémon having a type advantage, as well as Beautifly's recently learned Psychic, May loses the battle, but regains her confidence. Diamond and Pearl series In the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh, she used Beautifly to battle Zoey's Glameow, where she gracefully won and allowed May to move up to the finals. Known moves Using Tackle May Wurmple String Shot.png Using String Shot |stage2 =Silcoon |img2 = May Silcoon String Shot.png Using String Shot May Silcoon Tackle.png Using Tackle |stage3 =Beautifly |img3 = May's Beautifly Gust.png Using Gust May's Beautifly Tackle.png Using Tackle May Beautifly Silver Wind.png Using Silver Wind May's Beautifly String Shot.png Using String Shot May Beautifly Morning Sun.png Using Morning Sun May Beautifly Psychic.png Using Psychic May Beautifly Aerial Ace.png Using Aerial Ace | Tackle; normal; AG014: All in a Day's Wurmple String Shot; bug; AG014: All in a Day's Wurmple Gust; flying; AG028: Seeing is Believing! Silver Wind; bug; AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Morning Sun; normal; AG078: Cruisin' for a Losin' Psychic (move); psychic; AG188: The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! Aerial Ace; flying; DP079: Strategy with a Smile! }} Improvised moves *String Shot Tackle *Silver String Tornado *Silver Wind Tackle *Vine Silver Wind (with Bulbasaur) *Razor Leaf Silver Wind (with Bulbasaur) *Psychic Fire Power-Up (with Combusken) *Psychic Blizzard Power-Up (with Skitty) Voice actresses *Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese) *Tara Sands (English as a Wurmple) *Rachael Lillis (English 4Kids dubbed as a Silcoon and a Beautifly) *Michele Knotz (English PUSA dubbed as a Beautifly) Trivia *May's Beautifly is similar to Dawn's Buneary, as both were the first Pokémon they caught and the first Pokémon they used in a contest.﻿ *This is the only Pokemon in May’s party that isn’t what players get to start out as in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky. **May is also a playable character in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Gallery May Wurmple.png|As Wurmple May Silcoon.png|As Silcoon String Shot Tackle.png|Using String Shot and Tackle Silver String Tornado.png|Using Silver Wind and String Shot Silver Wind Tackle.png|Using Silver Wind and Tackle Razor Leaf-Silver Wind.png|Using Silver Wind with Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon